Question: Complete the equations below. $16.8 \div 8 =$
Solution: Let's turn $16.8$ into tenths using a place value chart. Tens Ones $.$ Tenths $1$ $6$ $.$ $8$ $16.8 = 168\text{ tenths}$ Now, lets divide our tenths by the whole number. $168\text{ tenths}\div8 = 21\text{ tenths}$ Last, let's convert $21\text{ tenths}$ into decimal form. Ones $.$ Tenths $2$ $.$ $1$ Here are the completed equations: $\begin{aligned} 16.8 \div 8 &=168 \text{ tenths}\div 8\\\\ 16.8 \div 8 &= 21 \text{ tenths}\\\\ 16.8 \div 8 &=2.1 \end{aligned}$